The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lamium plant, botanically known as Perovskia atriplicifolia ‘LISSLITT’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘LISSLITT’. The new cultivar of Perovskia is a hardy herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
‘LISSLITT’ resulted from a breeding project by the Inventor at his nursery in Liss, Hampshire, United Kingdom with the goal of developing a more compact cultivar with stiff, upright flowering stems. The Inventor self-pollinated Perovskia atriplicifolia ‘Blue Spire’ (not patented) in 1999, the collected seeds were sown in 2001 and the new cultivar was selected as a single unique plant from the resulting seedlings in 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by means of stem cuttings in 2003 in Liss, Hampshire, United Kingdom. The characteristics of the new cultivar have been found to be stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.